guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Night
The Department of Night is a secret executive department of the Chinese government in Guardians of Night. It is currently disguised as the Xiahou Student Council in Xiahou High School. History The Department of Night is an organization established to combat monsters and demons who terrorized humans due to the humans' artificial lighting taking over the night, which was originally their active period of the day. It was secretly formed by the Chinese government after the rebellions caused by supernatural beings endangered humans, and recruited the Three Great Guardian Clans' strongest guardians of the current generation as representatives to serve in it, as well as Spiriters if there are any. Later on, due to the increasing incidents caused by supernatural beings, the Department of Night alone couldn't handle all of them, so the government recruited more guardians into governmental agencies such as the police forces. After a secret truce was made between Wang Shengli and Yan Sis that stopped the rebellions, the Department of Night's responsibility expanded from only protecting the public from monsters and demons, and is now responsible for regulating relations with the Underworld and act as meditators between humans and supernatural beings, as well as protecting the public from evil spiritual humans alike. Point System Wang Shengli and Yan Sis created a point system for the members of the Department of Night to determine who will ultimately be handed the completed Heaven Crystal. Points are earned by contributing in missions and are settled at the end of each month, which is when the points are exchanged for money. One point can be exchanged for one hundred Yuan (fifteen USD). By contributing in the mission, a member can earn one point, while dealing the finishing touch of the mission earns the member three points. Being a deputy of the Xiahou Student Council or an official officer of the Department of Night doubles the points earned by the member. The last official point chart was revealed after the Lovers Party Arc: Members Wang Shengli.png|Wang Shengli Ye Yan Full Body.png|Ye Yan Huang Xiaoyan.jpg|Huang Xiaoyan Ximen Guanren.png|Ximen Guanren Screen Shot 2018-04-16 at 7.34.19 PM.png|Che Yongtai Xi Sha.png|Xi Sha Li Lingbiao.png|Li Lingbiao Wuren.png|Wuren YeLanlan.png|Ye Lanlan Wang Shengli: The secretary of the Department of Night as well as the principal of Xiahou High School. Ye Yan: The representative guardian of the Nightwatchers, as well as a student in Xiahou High School's class 1-A. He is also the Finance Executive of the Student Council. Huang Xiaoyan: The representative guardian of the Untitled Sages, as well as a student in Xiahou High School's class 1-A. She is also the Education Executive of the Student Council. Ximen Guanren: The representative guardian of the Gravekeepers, as well as a student in Xiahou High School. He is also the President of the Student Council. Che Yongtai: Reincarnation of one of the two demon lords who massacred countless beings one hundred years ago, as well as a student in Xiahou High School's class 1-A. He is also the Sports Executive of the Student Council. Xi Sha: Reincarnation of one of the two demon lords who massacred countless beings one hundred years ago,as well as a student in Xiahou High School's class 1-A . She is also the Organize Executive of the Student Council. Li Lingbiao: A Spiriter guardian and an officer of the Department of Night, as well as a student in Xiahou High School's class 1-A. Used to be the school-famous bully before being beaten by Ye Yan and later being introduced to the Department of Night due to his spirituality. Wuren: Wang Shengli's assistant, an officer of the Department of Night, as well as a Spiriter guardian. Ye Lanlan (temporarily): Cousin of Ye Yan. Originally a representative guardian of the Nightwatchers who entered the Department as a spy from Sun, Later proven to be an ally of the Department of Night and provided intel for them. Category:Groups